


What if someone befriended a god

by Sithmonarch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Creative (minecraft), Death, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Societies instead of players, Survival (minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft), Winged Character, ender dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithmonarch/pseuds/Sithmonarch
Summary: There are two vastly different types of people in this world. Some consider them to be different species. Others don't believe that such beings exist. The first of the two is the creativists. They are all immortal beings with epic powers. The second of the two is the survivalists. They are mortals who have limited strength and very little knowledge about magic--But while learning about the two societies would be interesting by itself, this story is how Tower, the creativist, found Dean, the survivalist.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	What if someone befriended a god

**Author's Note:**

> My very first chapter on this project i've been working on!

There are two vastly different types of people in this world. Some consider them to be different species. Others don't believe that such beings exist.

First is the creativists. They are all immortal beings who lack the ability to feel hunger and pain. They are humanoid, with the addition of wings that allow them to fly. They possess the magical ability to create infinite amounts of all things. Along with that ability, they can also teleport themselves and others to different persons and places and can control the weather. These abilities make them almost gods. 

But with god-like powers come drawbacks. They lack complex emotions, empathy, and only care about the well-being of themselves. They are very self-absorbed and don't believe that anything can ever get as sentient as they are.

Then there are the survivalists. They take damage and get hungry. They can carry large amounts of materials without any assistance without getting tired. They can also punch trees. They're not too special, no magical abilities, just simple alchemy to boost their physical abilities. They have complex lives and have cultures, histories, myths, and legends.

One of those myths is the myth of the creativists. Magical beings who can make materials out of thin air. Whoever has heard of someone who can fly, and doesn't die? Sounds impossible, right.

This story isn't the recounting of two societies' histories, however interesting they might or might not be. This is a story about just one average survivalist and one very special creativist.

\----

Their name is Tower. They have always been a bit different from other creativists. They catch themselves daydreaming of exploring, and studying the few maps their elders kept around.

They dream of wandering the world but have always been too scared. They have a good stable life, so if they got lost how would they get back home. 

Every day they approach the edge of the floating platform all creativists live on. Everyday inching a little bit closer. Until they are staring down at the most beautiful flower field.

Eventually, they get brave enough to wander around on the ground below the platform. It's a field with many beehives and Tower wanders around petting the giant bees.

It's two years before Tower leaves the platform again. Although they weren't aware of the passage of time, they think they spent about two weeks up on the platform again.

They fly farther away from the platform because the bee field moved a chunk. And then they spot a wolf in a spruce biome so they go to pet the puppy. Then they spot an abandoned village in the distance.

This goes on for a while. Tower finding a new and interesting thing and then getting distracted by another thing.

Flitting and fluttering around for a while, they notice that it's getting dark and they don't know where they are.

Panicking they drop to the ground and run to the nearest light.

Slowing to a stop they look at a quaint little campground with someone sitting at the campfire. Someone who looks something like them, but also not. Similar in shape, but without the magnificent set of wings Tower possesses.

The someone at the campfire is the survivalist, Dean. He wanted to be at his home instead of camping in the middle of nowhere. But he needs to prove himself to his village. So he's stuck going on what he thinks is a stupid quest. The damn dragon is stuck in its dimension anyways.

Tower knocks on a nearby tree and enters the circle of light. "I saw the light and I was curious." They say, "What-" But before they can get their question out they're knocked against the tree.

Dean, startled by Tower's entrance, immediately jumps to the defensive. So he put a sword to the intruder's throat. "Who are you? Are you a friend or foe?" He hissed. He takes note of Tower's huge wings.

"F-friend? I think?" Tower says confused on why someone would have anything so sharp. 

Dean removes the blade and steps back. "Sit down by the fire."

Rubbing their neck, Tower sits obediently by the fire. "You don’t have wings," They note.

"Wings?" Dean scoffs, "Like the creativists? They don’t exist."

"Uh, yea they do, I’m one of them." Tower flutters their wings, “These are real, just by the way”

"Okay, fine, sure, the myth is true," Dean realizes, still skeptical. "I'm Dean, a survivalist." Then because Tower looks at him confused, Dean sighs and explains "I get hurt, I get hungry, I die, I can't create things on a whim."

"How can't someone create anything they would ever need?" Tower wonders.

"I don't know, I'm going to bed, stay or don't, I don't care," Dean says, standing up and heading into his tent.

Tower does stay, watching the fire burn itself down to ashes.

\----

In the morning Dean wakes up starving. He crawls out of his tent in search of his food chest. He is surprised when a cheerful "Good morning" is chirped from the area of the campfire. The fallen god stayed the night and was even in the same spot from last night. 

"Didn't catch your name last night?" He says. He roots around in the chest in search of some food.

"I didn't throw it?"

Dean sighs. "No, I meant, what's your name?" He says. 

"My name is Tower" they chirp happily.

"I'm Dean. Your pronouns?" Dean asks better safe than sorry. He chews on a bit of beef jerky.

"They/them" is the cheerful response. Tower hops up and stretches.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean says while he starts taking down and packing up his campsite.

"I'm just stretching?" Tower replies. They slow their stretches. 

"I'm leaving and moving on, you coming with or going back home?" Dean asks when he is all packed up.

"I'm lost. I think I'll go with you."

"Great, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? let me know! <3 Thanks for reading!!


End file.
